Scream! Your in wizard 101!
by XblackXrose
Summary: 'Gentle' Grace, quick judging eyes of youth, superficial damned whores. You are so pathetic. Just pathetic girls. Nice advice from my father eh, for a five year old? Welcome to my life.


Ch 1. flying toast o.O

When I was five my mother died, leaving her entire money to my "father". _'A little girl with long black hair and a pink ribbon held onto her "father's" hand. _A week later he married my "step mother". I truly believe she is the devil. Surprising enough, she has a daughter named Heather. Cruel is too much of a pussy word to describe her. I saw her kick a puppy, FOUR TIMES, then shrugging it off. A little girl shrugged off her bow then grinned as she defeat the so called "enemy." A older man, no more the age of thirty, slapped the little girl upside the head, indicating she "misbehaved." The little girl whined while letting go of her father's hand to rub the bump on her head. Tears poured down from her cheeks as the little girl whimpered. The other daughter laughed in amusement for the girl's reaction. Stiffing, the little girl placed a signal flower on her mother's grave, then moving to where her car was, she picked up the rim of her dress, placed one pink booty inside the car, and letting herself slump onto the seat. Once she was in, the butler closed the door to doom and drove off. The signal rose flutter in the light wind.

_Ten years later_... Music could be heard from on door on the second floor. Light fluttered through black shades of curtains, peeping through the girl's room. Loud snoring could be heard from the lump under the blanket. The room was an purple ivy color with black strips acing down the walls. Red desks, closets, and other room objects was placed neatly, according to the girl of course. A shriek that pierced glass echoed in the halls. "GWEN!" the girl called Gwen jumped up from her bed and bumped her head on the wall. "Time to get up, you bitch." Rubbing her head lightly, Gwen made her way towards her closet. Choosing a black shirt, black combat boots, and a teal top, she was set for school. Gwen smiled at her self in her large bat mirror and "slowly" headed down stares to find a pissed off step mother. "Oh hell no, I know you went slower to piss me off!" She demanded. Gwen shrugged off and started to make her self breakfast. "Fuck off Desia, I'm not into your daughter bonding technique." Gwen shouted at her. Desia gasped dramatically. "Is...is that a TATTOO?" She clutched her chest while pointing at the marking at Gwen's arm. "This is the holy house of Jesus, we learn only from the bible." Gwen spun back on her wheelie chair. Smirking Gwen replied, "Boy did _you_ mess up marrying my father!" A balding man came down to only see his family fighting...again.. "Sigh, I am _truly _a blessed man." He said as he grabbed the newspaper and drunk his Vodka. A slam could be heard as Gwen shut the door.

'Why do I get the feeling like Cody is following me?' Gwen closed her eyes, letting the silent snow fall from over head. 'Crunch, crunch, stepping of a black combat boot hitting the ground broke the silence. Stopping her tracks, Gwen opened her eyes, letting a single snowflake fall on her black eyelashes. "Cody, I know your hiding behind the tree for lookout, but really?" Tapping one foot in a snow puddle, Cody inched his way towards Gwen. Swiftly turning his head a 360, and freaking out Gwen a little, he looked over for _her_. Sighing in relief, he proceeded coolly, leaning back with shoulders proudly on a 90 degrees angle. However, he did not do so well with walking fore ward by tripping over a rock. "Who put this rock here?" He demanded with a face of dirt. Gwen's only response was a light chuckle. Cody, who was dusting his shirt off, looked over to where a laughing Gwen stood. "Hey?" Cody asked in uneasiness. Pausing after a while, another silence struck the both of them. "Did you ever wonder why '_weird'_things only happen to you?" Gwen stopped laughing to look at Cody. "Not really, but it was funny when Heather was the only one wet during that typhoon we had." Gwen chuckled in amusement by this. "Like I have 'powers', or something like that." Cody pulled out a book that he 'borrowed' from Noah. "Well, there is a myth...screw it... it's stupid." Cody tossed the book into the mud. Gwen ponders for a brief moment. 'Powers?' before dazing off into space. Cody waved his left arm over her head to try and reconnect with her. A loud snoring could be heard. Cody had a blank expression. 'She fell asleep?"Blinking he did not hear the bell ringing...LOUDLY! (a.n. XD) RING! This startled a sleepy Gwen whos skin inched up in fright. "Shit!" She ran as she screamed. "I'm late!" Gwen eagerly jumped over the fence, (dodging darts from an angry stepsister and jumping over fences to escape the police paid off.) rushed between a thorn bush, and ran into a glass door. "Cody you tell, you die." She said as she lay on the floor with a redded face. Cody laughed as he opened the door for her. "Ahh mornings, i'm guessing you hate them?" Gwen shot a glance that chilled Cody. 'I'm taking that glare as a yes?" Gwen closed the door on Cody, placing the chair between the handle. "Ah! Don't lock me out! I need to see the ladies!" Cody begged in tears.

One class room began filling in rapidly. Gwen made her way towards her seat. Pulling the chair underneath the desk, the chair seemed to move on it's own. 'Weird...' Gwen said as all eyes turned towards her. Quickly, she sat down with a 'Ooof', learning that her chair was freezing cold. As everone filled their seats, they all sighed, knowing that their teacher was going to be late... _again_. One hour passed of silence through the room. "..." Gwen twitched for moments realizing she should have ditch this class. Cody on the other hand took this time to make many, MANY love poems dedicated to Gwen. "Heheh! She'll will love this!" A look of determination spread across his face. Pencil shredding piled around his desk. "Must not sneeze.." Cody thought, knowing that he didn't want to make a mess. Gwen took this time to get out her feather because, THIS happens every day. Moving slowly to not make any sounds, Gwen wiggled the feather under Cody's nose to make it very itchy. "Ahhh...AHHH...AHHCHOOO!" Cody sneezed all over the pencil pile. "Dammit!" Cody, in realizing that he has to clean up his mess before the teacher comes in, cried at seeing a heap of pencil shredding all over he room. "This will take hours!" Cody said while crying. Gwen only reaction towards her little act was pure amusement. "Ahh, never gets old, never gets old." She smirked in her job's work. A loud fist slammed against the chalkbord. "Listen up shitheads, your teacher is gone by an...accident...involving a fire...a really big fire.." The whole class room had a sweet drop. 'That was no accident.' They thought while watching the teacher walk in. Girls began to swoon over the appearance of the new teacher. One girl scream, "YOUR HOT!" while forgetting that she drooled while she was asleep. A loud "DON'T CARE!, SHUT UP!" was heard from the rest of the class, making the girl to sit shamelessly back down. Sigh, the teacher began to write _his _name on the chalkboard.

_Mr. Duncan hates YOU! _That was written on the chalkboard. Another sweet drop formed by the class. A student raised his hand. "What?" Mr. Duncan demanded. The student stammered a little bit then regain his strength. "You look no older then us, why?" The class room murmured in esponce. Gwen took this time to sleep on it. Cody copied Gwen's actions. (3 awww) Gwen say what Cody was doing the same thing as herself and took this time to observe Mr. Duncan. "Something tells me he looks like a jackass." Gwen said, then covering her mouth with her hand. 'Shit that was out loud.' She said blinking as her face turned red. Mr. Duncan blinked at this response too. "..." Mr. Duncan couldn't think of anything to say. Gwen's eyes darted to the outfit he was wearing. A black shirt with a grey skull on it, dark blue pants that has metal chains on it, and somehow he wanted to not look color coordinate by wearing red converse shoes. A green Mohawk topped off his outfit. "Achem." Mr. Duncan cleared his throat. "You'll probably wondering why I'm late." The class nodded in response. 'well see, there was this cat, whom was black of coarse, then this lady stopped in front of my way, so I had to go around the cat and run over the lady." A smile formed on his face when the class turned white. Gwen was the only one laughing. "Your crazy!" a student shouted. "Yes I _am_."

It seemed to take ages for the English period to pass, well for Gwen that is. She was busy eating a pencil thinking it was food. Drool dropped from the edged of her mouth. Mr. Duncan twitched in uneasiness. "You know, you could have told me that this was BORING YOU!" Mr. Duncan screamed the last part. A daydreaming Gwen awoke to realizing that she had half eaten her pencil. Spitting out the pencil, she shrunk under her desk to escape the laughter from the class. Cody moved his hand upward, but stopped, closed his hand a little bit, and remained in his seat until further notice. Heather on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to humiliate her _Gwenni_. Heather swiftly rose from her seat and walked over to the middle of the class, in trying to get everyone attention. Smirking at the redness of Gwen's face, she cleared her throat, making sure that everyone was _watching_. " I would like to read this brilliant poem, a wonderful poem from Gwen's book."

Gwen twitched in shocked and amendment. "I going to pound her, I'm going to pound her, I'm going to pound her..." Gwen kept repeating to herself while clenching her fists together. White marks appeared from holding onto air too long. Gwen released her fists to let the blood return to her knuckles. Heather pulled out a black book with teal roses from behind her. "Dear, oh who I kidding? I don't have a 'dear' to wounder about. Not now at lest." Heather began reading pages and pages and pages of the black notebook. At this point Gwen slunk into her seat, trying to turn invisible. "I hope her final essay burns..." Gwen sneered under her breath. Mr. Duncan took notice of her actions.

A small spark of red chakra beamed out of Gwen's had. Nobody seemed to notice the spark. Soon the spark walked( yes walked, it has feet XD) over to a pile of paper and plopped down, causing the paper to set of fire. A student notice the smell of smoke in the room. "Not again..." The student mumbled. "This place is cursed!" The student yelled, pointing to wear the spark was dancing on the paper, mocking the student. Mr. Duncan sighed at the boy. "...Your a dumb ass, there is _no flame_!" Mr. Duncan pointed to where the "flame was rolling around on the paper." The student barked in protest. "But! But-Thawt!" The student was hit in the face by a book. While the book dropped down from the boy's face, leaving a red mark of course, Mr. Duncan smiled in his achievement, dusting his hands as well as stomping on the flame.

Mr. Duncan only shook his head in ashamed for his class's reactions. "Idoits..." Gwen noticed that the flame ran back to her and curled up onto her lap. Cody took this time to "chat' with Gwen. " Gwen, you need to control your pet flame, Juan." Gwen laughed at Juan snoozing on her lap. "But he's so cute!" Juan peeped open one eye to watch his master poke him. 'kuuuuu" He made in protest to keep his pride. Cody notice that the moan was a little bit loud. "Shit..." He mumbled. Cody looked up towards the teacher desk to notice that the teacher was gone. "Ahh fuck, he's gone, hey Gwen do you-" Cody eyes open up wide to see the teacher right behind Gwen.

"So, this creature was making the class wild." Mr. Duncan said while poking Juan. Juan peeped up to a standing position and squeaked a hissing sound at Mr. Duncan while burning his figure that poked him. Gwen picked up Juan who happily came along and was placed on her shoulder. "I don't think he likes being poked, plus how can _you see him_?" Gwen questioned. Mr. Duncan cleared his throat. "Stay after class." He commanded. Gwen thought otherwise. "What?" unfair! I didn't do anything." She protested. "Stay. After. Class." He said in a tone that sounded harsh." Gwen kicked her desk which slammed into the wall. More frighten students had a sweat drop and a scared expression as they rushed out of the class room. Papers were falling everywhere. Gwen took the seat closes to hers and sat down, crossing her arms in an angry expression. Juan copied Gwen.

Duncan closed the door, locking it so no..."intruders may enter." Placing his bag of note books, he sat down, crossing his arms as well. "Do you know why I'm here?" Mr. Duncan demanded. Gwen thought hard for six seconds. "To rape me?" Gwen questioned. Mr. Duncan twitched then fell out of his chair in shock. "No...I'm here to protect you, Gwen." Mr. Duncan said. "HEH?" Gwen screeched. "But your old!" She said making a vomiting sound. Once more, Mr. Duncan fell out of his chair. "I'm not as old as you think I am." Mr. Duncan chuckled while pulling out what seemed to be a black wooded stick with green thorns painted on. Mr. Duncan swung the stick causing Gwen to cover her face with her arms. "kuuuuuu!" Juan moaned. Juan covered his black eyes with the paper as he hid behind it. "Caliki." Mr. Duncan said out loud. A purple smoke swirled around Mr. Duncan as he got swallowed by the smoke. Soon the smoke became to thick to breath in. Trying to breath seemed hard for Gwen as the smoke grew thicker and thicker. "Mr. Duncan?" Gwen questioned as she tried to speak. Her eye site became too blurry to wit stand until it became dark. "Uah." A large thump was heard from Gwen. Gwen passed out before hearing on what sounded like a younger chuckle.

Opening up her eyes, a younger version of Mr. Duncan was standing before her. He was wearing a black white/grey sleeve shirt with a white skull on it, green pants, and red converse shoes. Gwen opened her mouth to speak. "AHH MOLESTER!" She screamed while swatting him with her hands. " "Molester...?..." Mr. Duncan twitched at the slightest thought. "Your not Mr. Duncan!" She screamed while Mr. Duncan was covering up his ears. "Damn women your loud!" He said while placing one hand over her mouth. "Now when I let go, you must shut up, you have to call me Duncan from now on, and yes Gwen, _I am him_." Duncan demanded. Taking his hand slowly off, Gwen realized that it was him. "What are you?" She asked. Duncan chuckled. "I'm a wizard dumb ass."

"A ...wizard?" Gwen said while looking around the room. "Am I being punk ed?" She asked half laughed in responded. "Tonight, pack your bags because you're not coming back to this shit." He smiled while he waved his wand. Two small bags appeared, floating overhead. Juan decided to jump on them to get a life. Duncan stared in annoyance. "That...flame...is getting to me..." He twitched. Waving his wand, a purple small cloud swallowed Juan, then disappearing leaving a very confused Juan on the ground. "What the fuck?" Juan said. His eyes widen in realization of his toneof voice. "Shit you can understand me." He said, while backing slowly away from Duncan. Duncan had a smug look on his face. "Damn right I can...damn right..." Gwen sighed at the boy and the...flame fighting. "Morons." She said while shaking her head.

What seemd like hours, boy fighting to what seemed to be a talking flame, never seemed to end. Twitching with annoyence, Gwen finally had enough of their "game" to see who was better. "ALRIGHT!" She yelled, causing the two...'objects' to flinch. "Forget you guys, I'm going home." Gwen said as she grabed her back pack while heading for the door. Gwen stopped a few feet from being outside the class room to place her words onto her "opponat's mind." "We know Duncan, that magic, isn't and therefor can not be real in te first place. nice act with the smoke bomb but..." Gwen noticed a shadow hovering overhead. Looking up, she saw to what seemd to be a slice of bread hovering out the window. Blinking she looked back to where Duncan was standing and to where his hand's movements were moving too. "There goes my lunch..." She said while turing white and falling backwards. Duncan watched as Gwen fainted at the sight of a flying object. "...She'll faint again when she sees the train..." He murmed.


End file.
